


百利甜/BAILEYS（1）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	百利甜/BAILEYS（1）

百利甜（一）   
by乔十七

鲜奶油的滋味细腻清甜，放在爱尔兰威士忌里是最好的贮存方式。

1  
崔荣宰坐在吧台边喝着今晚的第三杯酒，平底烈酒杯里装着香气浓烈的荷式杜松子酒，小酒馆里过低的冷气和钢琴曲营造着无心的冷漠感，杯中不规则形状的冰块纹丝不动，半天不见有化开的迹象。空白的曲谱放在他手边，端酒杯时无意中拨动了铅笔，就看到它一路滚到酒保手边。  
“创作又遇到瓶颈啦？”酒保笑着把铅笔推回来，“我记得你如果第三杯喝完还是不能落笔今晚就不用指望了。”  
“别乌鸦嘴。”崔荣宰把铅笔按到曲谱正中间，“写不出来就要喝西北风了。”  
“那你就默写一下我们店里的钢琴曲充数。”酒保背对着吧台仔细挑选着酒一边说，“反正德彪西老爷子早就死得透透的了。”  
“我没见过你这么欠揍的酒保……”崔荣宰手腕轻晃酒杯，冰块发出相互碰撞的声响。  
“我也没见过你这种浑身威士忌信息素却来这喝杜松子酒的人。”找到自己想要的酒后，酒保头也没回就走到吧台另一端尽头。  
崔荣宰：“……”

2  
大半杯酒下肚，崔荣宰刚提起笔，之前和他斗嘴的酒保扶着一个人过来。  
“喂，小俩口生闷气也不要到我店里来啊……”酒保把人往崔荣宰怀里一塞，“Omega喝醉还没有人照顾就太危险了。”  
崔荣宰觉得莫名其妙：“你这是干什么？”  
“哟呵，哥们你上不上道啊？”酒保直接坐在旁边的吧台椅上数落眼前的Alpha，“要不是我是个正直善良的Beta把你家Omega送过来，你是打算让他自生自灭去了？”  
“我不认识他。”刚刚冒头一点点的灵感被这突如其来的一出一搅和，崔荣宰烦躁不已。  
酒保强行把吧台上的曲谱和酒杯归到自己这边打发道：“始乱终弃叫做渣！你有本事标记人家，怎么没本事对人家负责到底了？我就当你们小两口今天闹别扭，别让我鄙视你！”  
“不是……”崔荣宰试图解释，“你这人怎么回事？我跟你说了我不认识他！”  
“胡说八道有意思吗你？”酒保站起来指着崔荣宰鼻子说，“一个鲜奶油味信息素的Omega身上被标记了爱尔兰威士忌的味道，不是你还能是谁？”  
崔荣宰百口莫辩。  
他的信息素味道的的确确是爱尔兰威士忌，自诩有节操的他可以确定自己从来没有标记过任何Omega，但从通俗医学来说世界上没有信息素味道完全一致的两个人。面前这个Omega身上撒发出来的爱尔兰威士忌香气和他身上的信息素味道一致，从一般逻辑推理来说，这个人百分百是他标记的。

3  
眼下这个情形崔荣宰忍不住深深质疑自己是不是平时写伤怀情歌太多，以至于遭上天报应；或者是因为自己总是混迹酒馆找灵感、找床伴而无心之渣……总之，现在他要是放下这个喝醉了的Omega不管，不是被别有用心的Alpha带走劫财劫色，就是他自己要永远列在这家酒馆黑名单里。两害相较取其轻，他决定先结账把人带回去，等Omega酒醒后再把事情弄清楚。  
出租车载着两人在夜间的马路上行驶，崔荣宰终于有时间打量身边这个喝醉的Omega。瘦削的脸因为醉酒带来的潮红而看起来温顺而楚楚动人，长长的睫毛遮挡住经由车窗照进来的路灯光，精致上翘的鼻尖配以委屈撅起的粉嫩嘴唇，混合在爱尔兰威士忌中的清甜的鲜奶油香气伴随近在咫尺的鼻息，一丝丝、一缕缕不断地撩拨长期空窗的Alpha。  
崔荣宰强行理顺自己的理智，从Omega身上翻出了钱包，身份证信息显示Omega名叫王嘉尔，年龄比自己大两岁。他认真地在自己脑海里搜索王嘉尔的脸和名字，直到出租车停在自己公寓楼下他也没想起任何与王嘉尔有关的信息。

4  
一个身上有爱尔兰威士忌标记味道、喝醉酒的Omega，和一个信息素味道为爱尔兰威士忌、喝得微醺的Alpha，是个人都会远离他们并且说上一句：祝你们性福。  
崔荣宰自嘲地把王嘉尔放到自己卧室的大床上，他现在需要洗个热水澡整理被酒精泡过的脑子。  
这洗澡的片刻便出了崔荣宰意想不到的岔子——浓郁的鲜奶油香气从浴室门缝中挤进来，但凡有生理学常识的人都知道这是Omega发情了。他匆匆套上浴袍冲出浴室去关客厅和阳台上的窗户，虽然屋子里的Omega被标记过，但这种异乎寻常的发情气息代表Omega因为信息素刺激而导致提前进入发情期，过度释放的Omega信息素对Alpha有难以抗拒的吸引力。而这个世界上，除了你是永远的幸运E以外，没有什么是比信息素暴走更糟糕的事情了。  
忍耐着极度烦躁的崔荣宰再三确认门窗紧闭后，他深呼吸推开卧室门，加倍浓郁的鲜奶油香气迅速把他包围。床上的Omega因为发情热的影响而不断挣扎，大量的出汗让黑色丝绸衬衫紧紧贴在皮肤表面勾勒肌肉的形状，随着他无意识的扭动，丝绸衬衫变得皱皱巴巴，一副等待欺负的样子。深咖色的留海湿哒哒地贴在额前，潮红蔓延至全部裸露在外的皮肤，间隙微睁的眼睛蒙着重重水汽看向崔荣宰逼近理智的崩溃线。  
“呜……”Omega因为发热而沙哑的嗓音混着哭腔无助地乞求帮助。  
崔荣宰低声骂了一句“该死”。  
他是个生理功能健康正常的Alpha，这种情况下能忍的都有病。

5  
干燥柔软又修长灵活的手指迅速解开王嘉尔的衬衫扣子，淡粉色的乳尖早已挺立，手指随意搓揉便马上充血变得殷红。崔荣宰低头咬住其中一边的乳尖，细细品尝这浓郁清甜的鲜奶油味，双手抚过腹部肌肉的形状然后解开皮带，深入裤子裆部的右手感受到强烈的潮热，Omega的内裤早就因为发情热而湿透，修长的手指顺着股缝游走到一张一吸的穴口，体液不断从中流出为等候已久的交合润滑。  
崔荣宰放过被他啃咬红肿的乳尖，三两下把王嘉尔的衣物剥干净，光洁的皮肤透着鲜热的鲜奶油气息，粉嫩的性器随着呼吸频率晃动。他俯身吻住委屈的嘴唇，轻易地突破防线进一步搅乱Omega的呼吸，双手从胸口慢慢抚摸往下，多情又怜惜地安抚身下的Omega。灵活的舌头不断挑弄Omega的上颚并将带有鲜奶油气息的舌头缠绕，漫长纠缠的接吻结束后，Alpha的吻顺着线条优美的脖间曲线步步下滑，忍着暴虐的念头，他尽量温柔地对待身下的Omega。  
“虽然你已经被标记过了，但是还是要留下我的记号才好。”崔荣宰亮出洁白的牙齿在王嘉尔锁骨处的皮肤上留下清晰的牙印。  
“啊啊……”吃痛的王嘉尔眼圈泛出红色。但这短促的疼痛马上被快感取代，另一个乳尖崔荣宰包含技术性地舌尖拨弄，随着用力地吮吸一点点肿胀起来。被迫大角度分开的双腿间流淌着黏滑的体液，翘起的性器顶端不断冒出液体。  
崔荣宰解开浴袍腰带露出挺立已久肿胀滚烫的性器，他把王嘉尔的腿架到自己肩膀上试探性的把性器塞往体液泛滥成灾的穴口，娇嫩的穴口碰到性器就竭力迎合性器的入侵，但Alpha的性器太大了，纵使有体液的润滑依旧进入得艰难无比。  
“放松……”崔荣宰从握住王嘉尔的腰试图强行进入。  
“痛……”王嘉尔哀声哭诉，眼泪不断从眼角滚落，“太大了……太大了……”  
“啧……”崔荣宰烦躁地退出自己的性器，把王嘉尔翻过来让他撅高屁股跪趴在床上，他把顺着王嘉尔大腿根不断往下淌的黏滑体液涂到自己的性器上，然后对准穴口再度挺入。  
“嗯……”王嘉尔痛苦万分地抓住床单忍受巨大性器的入侵。  
崔荣宰调整姿势，退出一点然后用力撞入，按照这样的节奏重复着进入王嘉尔身体的的动作，其中一只手不停撸动王嘉尔的性器转移他的注意力：“放松……嘉尔，放松……”  
“呜……”痛楚让惧怕疼痛的王嘉尔绷紧了全身，“不要进来了……别……”  
崔荣宰加重了手上的动作，处于发情热的Omega身体极度敏感，快速缴械射了出来。借着王嘉尔意识暂时放空的一瞬间，他握着王嘉尔的腰用力撞击，性器一次比一次深入，直到两人完全贴合在一起。  
鲜奶油的香气清甜诱人，和爱尔兰威士忌交织在一起催生出甜腻的酒气，Alpha让Omega把身体支撑好后立即开始了肏弄。Omega的甬道紧密缠住Alpha的性器，Alpha慢慢把性器退出，在快要完全退出Omega身体的临界点时又冲刺挺入，肏弄的速度越来越快，体液不断从两人的结合处随着肏弄的幅度流出。  
“啊……啊……哈……啊啊……啊……”Omega的叫床声辗转嘤咛，刺激着Alpha征服的天性。  
Alpha的动作越来越快，Omega的呻吟被拉长，然后随着Alpha性器突然的全部退出中断。被肏弄得发红的穴口接连吐出带着泡沫的体液，不断翕张邀请Alpha进入。  
燥热的喘气声在安静的房间里是致命的催情，王嘉尔扭动腰肢臣服在欲望之下：“给我……哈……我要……”  
崔荣宰握住王嘉尔的脚踝把人翻过来正面相对，他把王嘉尔的腿折叠贴近胸口然后送入自己的性器，因为这个是个易于受孕的角度，性器不断擦过生殖腔的入口引起王嘉尔的浑身颤栗。崔荣宰对这样的反应非常满意，变换着角度顶弄生殖腔入口，直到性器完全进入生殖腔内，王嘉尔的呻吟从撒娇而欢愉变得性感又弱势。  
“叫大声点。”崔荣宰一巴掌拍在王嘉尔的臀部。  
“啊！”极度刺激下王嘉尔再度射出白浊。  
“做爱不能开小差……”崔荣宰俯身和王嘉尔接吻，然后咬了他膝盖内侧的皮肤。  
“呜呜……”王嘉尔从射精的大脑放空中回神。  
崔荣宰就此猛力肏弄娇嫩的生殖腔：“你发情的时候……射在里面……就会怀孕，对不对……”  
“嗯……呜……会怀孕……”  
“那要我射在里面吗？”  
“啊……啊……要……我要……”  
理智被欲望击溃，生殖腔里被注入满满的精液。  
鲜奶油加上爱尔兰威士忌，是百利甜的味道。

 

极度纵欲之后再度醒来，崔荣宰看着床上被过度蹂躏的人深深骂了自己一句“禽兽”。


End file.
